Distortion
by Icewalker220
Summary: Before the Calamity, Link and Zelda are together in Hyrule Castle. Link finds a strange mask and things get hairy.


The land of Hyrule holds many mysteries to discover, but some mysteries are best kept hidden.

It was like any other day in the Hyrule Kingdom. Link was scouting out the empty fields atop a hill, until he spotted a sparkling object in a town.

His curiosity had gotten the best of him, for he glided to the shining object.

Fortunately, he landed relatively near the object, which he could see that it was a chest. Link went over to the chest.

An ominous glow surrounded the purple chest. A devilish voice was calling from the shadows, a hellish screech dug itself into his ears, and scraped at the insides of his cranium.

Something had snapped inside of Links head, ( _probably the screeching of a thousand demons in reverse_ ), as the thought of danger had flown out the window for Link, and was overall excited for what lay hidden in darkness.

He had to open the chest to see what was inside.

Eargerly, Link reached down to the chest, and glided his hands across the chest before opening it.

He picks up the mask, and as if like magic, it magnetized to his face.

Link started to flail his arms at the mask. His panic soon turned into a calming sensation. A blissful awareness that he was in trouble, and wanted to panic again.

But instead, he felt warm and comforted, like being besides a fire place in winter wrapped in a blanket.

Darkness shrouded him, and Link could feel himself slipping away, but didn't try and stop himself. He relished in the empty feeling and found happiness in it. He closed his eyes to fully maximize the sensation of hopelessness.

Link opened his eyes to find that everything looked as it were dumped with random splotches of paint.

The trees were blue and covered in a viscous substance. The sky was red and bleeding droplets onto the land below.

Link started to get nervous.

The bokoblins and lizalfos around him were singing and dancing with what were supposedly the Champions of Hyrules' heads on their staffs.

He tried walking over to them, but he was still on the ground... he had no legs.

He screamed for a while, until the overwhelming darkness calmed him down.

The darkness told him to cut himself, so he got out his sword and starting playing it like a sitar.

His hands were cut, and leaking green fluid that smelled like old shoes. The fluid dripped from his hands and melted the ground below him.

Everything around him was changing, he knew something was wrong.

Zelda appeared out of the ground from the blood, wearing a Lynel mask and a pink dress.

Link tried to tell her that something was wrong, but he couldn't speak because his mouth was sealed shut.

He started sweating yellow and red, his sight going blurry, he blacked out.

It was night.

He screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. The mask was gone, but the memories were still fresh in his mind.

The dimly light chambers in the castle gave off a soft orange light, a comfort that contrasted to the horrible dream he just had moments ago.

"Link, is everything alright?", Zelda said worriedly, "You must have had an awful nightmare! Here, drink some water, it will help."

Zelda handed Link the water and watched longingly waiting for Link to drink it.

Link stared back at Zelda, unnerved, and chugged the water.

"Well, it's late, we must go back to sleep. You need the rest, Link." Zelda said.

Zelda blew out the candles in the room and got into bed next to Link, and fell asleep.

Later that night, Link got up from bed to take his much needed revenge on that horrible mask.

Link unhooked Epona from the stable, and went off in search for the mask.

After hours of searching, Link had found it where he was last. Link got off Epona and took out the Master Sword.

He raised the sword above his head, and struck the mask. The mask dissolved into thin air and left a dark feeling in the air.

"Stupid mask..." Link grunted.

Satisfied, Link headed back to the castle.

Link softly opened the chamber door, and went to the washroom. He washed his face, and went back to bed.

Zelda turned her head around sleepily. "Is everything alright?"

Link responded, "Yeah, I just had to take care of something... nothing to fret over."

"Good, just tell me when you're going to get up and leave next time." Zelda said.

"Can do, Zelda."

Link got into bed with Zelda and blew out the candle one last time before they went to sleep.


End file.
